For people and businesses requiring instant access to information, the Internet and intranets have provided a vehicle for near real-time delivery of information from an enormous number of sources. For many of those same individuals, mobile devices such as cellular telephones, two-way pagers, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have provided a way of communicating regardless of locality. In recent years, Internet technology and mobile computing and communications technologies have begun to merge, to the point where mobile devices such as mobile telephones, PDAs, and pagers are now common entry points to the Internet and intranets.
Devices used to access the Internet (or intranets) generally have certain features in common, whether they sit on a desktop or are held in the palm of the hand. One such feature is that they may be used to display and navigate hypermedia content, such as World Wide Web pages. Such devices normally include software known as a browser, which allows the user to access and navigate hyperlinked content. In a mobile device, this software is sometimes referred to as a microbrowser or minibrowser, because the software consumes much less memory than a conventional PC browser, but it is nonetheless simply a particular type of browser and may be referred to as such.
To access the Internet, network servers and network personal computers (PCs) normally use standard web protocols and mark-up languages, such as hypertext transport protocol (HTTP) and hypertext markup language (HTML), respectively. Mobile devices generally use wireless protocols, such as wireless access protocol (WAP) or handheld device transport protocol (HDTP), and wireless markup languages, such as wireless markup language (WML) and handheld device markup language (HDML), to accomplish the same tasks.
One problem with using mobile devices to access the Internet is the lack of user-friendliness of their user interfaces. Because these devices are designed to be mobile, they normally have very small displays, limited memory, compact keypads and, commonly, only a limited provision for pointer/cursor movement. These restrictions exist on mobile devices because the mobile devices are designed to be relatively inexpensive and small so as to fit into the palm of the hand. What is needed, therefore, is a mobile device which provides a more user-friendly interface for accessing the Internet or other remote data networks.
In a mobile (e.g., cellular) telephone, because of the small amount of device memory, it is difficult to fit in memory a browser with code for one user interface for browser functions and another, completely separate set of code for a second user interface for telephony functions (e.g., dialing telephone numbers, accessing the telephone's internal address book, and accessing the telephone's settings). It is also difficult for many users to learn two user interfaces if these user interfaces have different end-user features. Therefore, it is desirable on some mobile telephones to leverage the browser's user interface to implement the telephone's user interface, in order to save memory (only one set of user interface code is needed in the telephone) and to reduce end-user confusion (only one user interface is presented to the user).